Nova Prospect
In the Summer of 356, in the wake of the great battle with the Shadow Lords, the weary citizens of Whitmouth struggle to return to the droll of every day life. Seeking to expand its reach and assert its position as a independant nation, The Governor approved plans for a group of 40 settlers, mostly farmers and fishermen lead by Halfear, to travel on the Spirit of Mithrasia to establish a new trading route and colony of Whitmouth on Mithrasia's eastern coast. For now it is but a humble fishing village with its sight set on becoming a small port town in the years to come. Important Figures (All you really need to know) Yilsmere - Elven bookkeeper and town leader (dead and forgotten) Kiltiss - Gnome, and general store owner Dale - Human bartender of The Rusty Keg Establishment Lead by a collection of adventurers and soldiers, an advance party was sent to the proposed location for Nova Prospect to ensure its security and to a lesser extent the peace of mind of its future inhabitants. Given the difficulty in cultivating the surrounding land to be suitible for farming, the party decided that an economy based on fishing would be the safest bet for the village's survival. Primilary scouts of the area confirmed that the lizard people of the great valley would be unlikely to bother the settlement. Leaving behind a few men to guard the building supplies and to establish basic housing and a rudimentary port, the Spirit of Mithrasia returned to Whitmouth, spouting slightly exaggerated tales of a untamed land fit for exploration and cultivation, assisted by The Governor's promise of reasonable taxes and a gradual repayment. Amoung the hopeful's number included some priests from the Cathedral of Mithras, several widows and widowers looking for a change of scenery, and a pair of Lizard-folk, eager to practice their trade in a new and un-tapped area. Met with initial sceptisism and a minor degree of discrimination, Dee and Luthusa nevertheless set up their own company, and quickly employed one or two settlers who found it hard to cope setting up their own professions. Knowledge was shared equally, and while the Lizard-couple always seemed to have an edge, the town eventually grew into a self sustaining community. The towns people were grateful to Whitmouth for loaning them the supplies and man-power needed to start a new settlement. Several members of the town watch stayed on for a couple of years, instructing the young men and women of Nova Prospect about setting up their own watch, before returning to their old posts. Ties with Whitmouth The Governor laid out a series of rules that the colony would have to follow to benefit from the continued support of its homeland. Every member of the colony was required to sign it before they stepped foot in the new land. *Nova Prospect shall be under the direction and discretion of Yilsmere, until such a time that the a-forementioned, The Governor, or a majoriy of 2/3 of the population of Nova Prospect shall deem that is ready to elect its own leader, whom then shall be chosen by vote of the landowners of Nova Prospect, once a list of nominees has been verified by The Governor or one whom she choses to officiate. *Repayments to Whitmouth shall be paid, controlled, and collected by Yilsmere, and sole discretion shall be given to him in matters of local taxes and fines, bearing in mind the requested fees from Whitmouth, which shall be made public knowledge to ensure transperancy and trust in regards to leadership. *Payments shall be made by Yilsmere (insert financial and chronological staistics) until the full debt has been paid. *Upon repaying its loan with appropriate interest, Nova Prospect shall continue to serve Whitmouth in regards to taxes, laws, and official governing. *At all times, The Governor shall have the last word in disputes, new laws, and any official diplomacy with any surrounding villages, races, or entities. Local leaders will be given authority to establish trade and assistance, but war, or peace, can only be negotiated by The Governor herself or one of her officiates from Whitmouth, Not the local leader. Temporary Leadership 'Yilsmere' - Treasurer and de Facto governor - Dead and Good Ridance Yilsmere's body was dumped off shore to feed the schools of fish that surround the town. Villagers stood on the beach to watch his limp shell slide awkwardly into the water. Let the Kraken that almost killed them all feast on his rotten flesh. The General Store A much, much smaller version of its Whitmouthian counterpart, the general store of Nova Prospect sprouted up almost immediately. It sold supplies from Whitmouth to the new colonists, to ensure they didn't become dependant on free supplies. The prices for most if not all gear''' is exactly the same as Whitmouth''' (another footnote added by the Governor to ensure fair trade). It has gone through several custodians, until the Lizard-couple held a town meeting during which they proposed Kaltiss, a enterprising young gnome with a head for value. One of the rules of the new colony was that it was not to run on a barter system as many small villages tended to do when they started (So that way the colony would already be used to Whitmouth currency and could pay their taxes on time). As such, almost any business that was run in Nova Prospect, ran through Kaltiss. Kaltiss Young to middle aged, Kaltiss usually just deals in turning fish into coin, and then that coin into fishing supplies or building materials. Standing an adorable 3 feet, she constructed her shop so that everything behind the counter stood two feet up naturally. This let her have the psycological edge on any dwarf, human, or elf who thought they could intimidate her. She runs her business fairly, and communes with Yilsmere constantly, and delivers reports of economic growth to Whitmouth through him. Occasionally Yilsmere will question where or how Kaltiss aquired some of her goods, especially when he remembers never signing a requisition order. However he recognises her efficency, and both parties deeply respect each other. As of 361 - After the 5 year break The summer of 361 marks the anniversary of Nova Prospect, and Yilsmere timed it perfectly so that the last repayment to Edrin was made on this day. Everyone cheered as the ship set sail, recognising that they battled the elements and the odds, and came out victorious. The Governor was impressed at the rate at which Nova Prospect became self-sufficent, and residents secretly hoped that she wouldn't raise taxes based upon their success. A small chapel to Ganev has been constructed in an open field, to allow room for expansion to other dieties whose priests wish to set up shrines. The colonists now turned to matters at hand. It was time to elect their new leader. Yilsmere accepted a nomination, and while leadership was not his true calling, he had grown fond of his people, and wished to shepherd them in the times to come. Kiltiss and Luthusa were also on the list, as the Lizard-couples company had grown to the point where she was content to manage from afar, and the settlers recognised her strength as a leader, and her mate Dee was more than capable to run things on his own. The Governor has approved all of these nominations, and awaits the decision. At the end of the next season, unless any group of adventurers sees fit to sway the tide, a vote will be cast and Nova Prospect's leader shall be selected. Halfear, who had been serving as a governial aide and head of the Town Watch, steps down from these positions as he has grown restless sitting in one place for so long. The people of Nova Prospect will always hold a place dear in his heart, and has grown to love them deeply, one woman in particular actually, but he feels his calling is back in Whitmouth. With a heavy heart he departed, but a hopeful gaze out upon the horizon. Soon he thought, soon he would return to his beloved, but for now, the smell of adventure was in the air. Plans for expansion Nova Prospect has retained its reputation as a fishing village, however amoung the first settlers were a few farmers and even shipwrights. Currently there are two familes of farmers who have managed to tame the wilderness enough to turn a profit from grain cultivating, and Nova Prospect now has two merchant vessels to call its own (in addition to the fishing fleet). These merchant vessls can also be hired by adventurers wishing to extend their journeys. Adventures Dee and Luthusa have voiced their opinions in attempting to make contact with the other lizard people in the valley, perhaps supplying them with fish in exchange for furs or lumber, something relatively scarce in Nova Prospect. Perhaps a group of adventurers would be willing to undergo this mission at some point in the future. The river leading to the basin would be ideal for trade. Expansions Once Nova Prospect grew self sufficient, services started to move into the community. It now boasts a modest stable, a shipwright, and a captain or two willing to brave the seas in assistance of adventurers, for a price of course. A local bar has also opened up, to the disgust of Kaltiss, who feels the residents would be much more benefited spending their coin at her stall. The local bartender, Dale, is a human who at his own expense paid for brewing equiptment to be brought over from Whitmouth. He used to be an adventurer like you, until he took an arrow to the heart. Metaphorically. His wife and he now run the local inn and bar, The Rusty Keg. Category:Reference